1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adhesive compositions and, more particularly, this invention relates to elastomeric adhesive compositions useful in resurfacing applications and methods of resurfacing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in order to produce various desired colors of wall paints, it was common to add lead based pigments to a paint formulation. In this fashion, paints of various shades of white, yellow, green, orange, etc. were prepared. Such lead containing paints found extensive usage in much of the public housing built during the 1930's, 1940's, 1950's and into the 1960's, for example. During the latter portions of this time period, however, the public became increasingly aware of the harm resulting from the ingestion of lead and the dangers of exposure to lead and of lead poisoning.
Children, pets (such as dogs, cats, etc.) and even farm animals (such as cattle in contact with surfaces painted with lead containing paints) are a high risk group because they are more likely to be attracted to eating the generally sweet-tasting lead containing paint. Further, children housed in substandard housing or housing in general disrepair are likely to be especially at risk because, frequently, such housing was last painted with lead based paints before the rise in the public consciousness of the dangers of such paints and because such housing and the paint contained therein is often in poor repair, e.g., cracked and/or peeling.
In response to the now acknowledged dangers of lead exposure, two approaches for reducing exposure to lead painted surfaces have found use. The first of these approaches has been to remove the lead based paint or the surfaces onto which the lead based paint has been applied. Such an approach, however, is generally both time consuming and relatively costly. Further, such an approach also suffers from the danger of the increased lead exposures to which the workers are subjected to while in the process of removing the paint or the surfaces onto which such paint has been applied.
A second approach to reducing exposure to surfaces painted with lead based paints has been to resurface the surface so as to seal in the lead based paint and prevent exposure and accessibility to the lead. Such an approach has, in turn, led to a need for resurfacing adhesive compositions which provide a high tensile strength bond to the surface to which it has been applied, can be easily formulated, used and applied and are effective in adhering a resurfacing fabric to a surface wetted with such a composition.